


Vir Vicendus

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s06e05 Rimmerworld, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: "Rimmer knows he should resist. It's the first time he's been out of his cell in over a hundred years. Yet here he sits in the marble tub too cowardly to run. Waiting for his command."





	Vir Vicendus

Rimmer knows he should resist. It's the first time he's been out of his cell in over a hundred years. Yet here he sits in the marble tub too cowardly to run. Waiting for his command.

"Bathe him and bring him to me."

Two of the Emperor's concubines, clad in the transparent _stolae_ of the inner harem, come to wash him and Rimmer can't help but respond to their touches. They note this with the cruel smiles and the laughter that only the women of Rimmerworld have.

"It seems thou’rt most eager for the Emperor's embraces. Let us bring thee to him."

Rimmer could try running now, but he doesn't. Instead, he lets the women oil his naked body and place a collar around his neck. They attach a chain to the collar and lead him to the Emperor's private chambers. The Emperor waits, reclined on one of his many couches. He snaps his fingers and one of the concubines comes to take off his cloak and wreath, leaving him clad only in a simple white toga and the ceremonial 'H'. 

"Leave us."

The other concubine hands the chain to the Emperor and they both leave. Now, they are alone and the Emperor wastes no time pulling Rimmer forward and down onto his knees. Then he approaches and caresses his cheek.

"So, it is true. You look just as you did in my grandfather's day."

Rimmer would like nothing more than to forget the last time he was brought out of the prison cell, but the memories of being taken in the Throne Room to show the previous Emperor's dominance come back with a vengeance and he blushes.

"Yes, my grandfather was a cruel man, as was my father. I killed them both, with the help of my sisters."

Rimmer gulps. 

The Emperor keeps talking. "I poisoned them both. My sisters gave them the doses, but I procured them and thus I reign. You of all people ought to appreciate that."

Rimmer dares to ask a question.

"How so, your Excellency?"

The Emperor smiles down at him.

"Didn't you end up here on this world by abandoning the rest of your fellow immortals in the other world?"

"Something like that."

The Emperor places a hand on his hair and grabs his curls, making Rimmer wince.

"Too bad for you that you could not hold it. History is written by the victors and you lost. Now, you will serve me."

Then, the Emperor drags him up onto his feet.

"Would you like that, unholy one?"

Rimmer cannot lie. He's already hard.

"Yes, your Excellency."

"On your knees."

Rimmer gets on his hands and knees on the cold marble floor, ready for the Emperor to take him. The Emperor holds the chain in one hand and his curls in the other. Entry is swift and Rimmer suppresses a cry. The Emperor takes his hand off his head and slaps him.

"Scream for me, abomination."

Rimmer screams as the Emperor takes him, ashamed of just how much he enjoys it. He comes just after the Emperor does, his come a puddle on the marble floor while the Emperor’s dribbles out of his arse.

The Emperor pulls out and sneers.

"Your fluids stain my holy floor. Clean them up."

Rimmer already knows what to do for he's done this before. He crawls back and licks his come off the floor. It's absolutely humiliating and yet a small part of him enjoys it and the Emperor knows it.

"Such a good pet. Perhaps I shall be generous and share your pretty little mouth with my sisters. Would you like that?"

The Emperor does not wait for an answer. 

"They had to suffer so much under our father and grandfather. It's time I rewarded them for their service. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rimmer bows his head. 

"Yes, your Excellency. I live to serve."

The shameful part is that he means it. He's been on Rimmerworld for three hundred years now. He'll be here for at least another three hundred years. All too soon he will be back in his cell left to tally the days until the Red Dwarf crew might arrive. He'll do whatever it takes to stay out of that cell. Even enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/380096.html?thread=2228277184#cmt2228277184


End file.
